Innocent Girl
by amayamisaki
Summary: Hyemi is Aido's innocent girl. The girl he had kept out of the dangers for so long. But Aido knows that she can't be safe forever from the secrets. His secrets.


**Aido One shot**

She was the kindest soul. The one girl that would not look upon him as a godly figure, but rather a _someone. _She had the most genuine smiles, and the saddest tears. Everything about him intrigued him. Drew him towards her. Whenever he was around her, he felt this possessive urge to just hold her. But she was human. The freedom of the human being cannot be matched to one of the vampire. She could do whatever she wanted and was never bound by life. Him on the other hand, had to stare at the blood tablet that was dissolving in the water and cringe at the taste. All he wanted was fresh blood. Every day that went by, he craved for blood more and more.

He craved for hers.

There were many times he could have struck. He almost did. The sight of a blush on her pale cheeks was enough for him to feel his own fangs begin to poke out of their gums. It was another dreadful restriction. The urges never went away. All he could do was fight them down, which took more energy than necessary. He didn't know how long he would last until he would finally give in to his lust. And he was all too envious of the other night class students who had no trouble hiding their urges.

**Hyemi**

She had broken the rules for almost two years now. She had a curfew. She was well aware of that. But out of the two years that she had come out at night, not once did danger face her. The only thing that did was the blonde haired boy with the electric blue eyes from the night class, who snuck out of class every night to talk to her. Aido Hanabusa. Idol.

"Why do you like the night so much?" Aido asked as they sat down by a tree, gazing up at the night sky. Hyemi only shrugged. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight, allowing him to gaze at her beautiful features. Her hazel eyes that reflected so many colors when light shone into them. Her small, red lips. Her pale face that was tinted with a bit of pink. She had always been a shy girl. Even around Aido. But he felt content knowing that she got nervous around him. He leaned back against the tree and sighed. They didn't need to speak. Just sitting there was enough to satisfy both of their boredoms and emptiness.

"Do you not have class Aido?" Hyemi asked him, tilting her head slightly in curiosity. This time, it was Aido's turn to shrug.

"I'd rather spend time with you," he said a matter a factly. A small smile creeped onto her face. It was a shy smile. The kind of smile that was hard to hide because happiness was too dense in her heart. Aido on the other hand, had a smirk growing as he watched her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. He could not help but feel affection towards the girl. Everything about her was just too beautiful. Too pure.

Hyemi stood up onto her feet, and Aido followed her movements. She stretched out her arms and gazed up at the sky once again.

"Life is so quiet. Especially in the night. I feel safer under a blanket of stars than I do exposed by the sun," Hyemi murmured, yawning. Aido's heart twisted at the irony of the words. She really was innocent. Too innocent. The thought provoked a chain of images that flashed through his head. Blood. Craving. He let out a small groan when he felt his fangs elongate from his gums, longer than before. He was fighting again. Fighting away the predator inside him that was out to hunt for prey. Then there was Hyemi, with her back turned towards him. He prayed she wouldn't turn around. She was still oblivious to the dangers. Aido clenched his fists trying not think about what would happen if he just went for it. If he held her in his arms, in his grip. If he just pierced her delicate throat with his large canines. If he felt the flesh of his prey close around his teeth. He tried not to think about how good she would taste. If her blood was as sweet as it smelled. But in the process of fighting those thoughts off, it magnified. He gave up. He gave in to his sadistic desires. He was done for.

Hyemi noticed the absence of any noise from behind her. She raised an eyebrow and turned around, preparing to walk back to Hanabusa when she came face to face with a chest. She jumped startled, and looked up to see Hanabusa's tall form towering over her small one. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the small smirk he had on his face, and most of all, his eyes blazing crimson red. Like the color of blood. As his smile grew, she caught sight of a silver glint. Like something sharp and smooth. Only then did she realize that they extended out of his gums, where small canine teeth should've been. She was frozen. A small shiver went up her spine when she saw the way Hanabusa looked at her. It was as if he were the hunter and he had just caught his meal. They stood for a mere half second before she took a step back, preparing to run.

But he was too fast.

Before her thoughts could even register, he had her pinned to a large oak behind her. Her back slammed against the bark. She let out a small cry, as Hanabusa held her shoulders in place. She wanted to speak, but all of sudden, she became mute. With his free hand, he clamped it over her mouth and tilted her head up, to expose her throat. Her delicate skin, flawless. Her veins visible. He leaned down towards it, ignoring her writhing in his grip. A feeble attempt to get free. Hyemi felt his lips curl into a smirk against her neck. She shut her eyes tight feeling tears sting at her irises. She continued her struggled, but with his formidable strength, she had no chance of getting free.

Hanabusa took his sweet time. He didn't know whether it was sadistic or hesitant. He ran his lips over her smooth, pale skin and grazed his fangs over, feeling her struggled increase in panic. This was the innocent girl he had come to sneak out with every night. This was the innocent girl who didn't know of the dangers right beside her. He wanted her. He wanted to mark her. Make her his. Because she was forever remain the same innocent girl. With a sigh, and no longer able to hold back his lust, he carefully sank his teeth into her throat, savoring every moment of his fangs digging into her skin. Hyemi let out a muffled pained cry and thrashed in his arms, but he held her securely. Her blood rushed into his mouth and dripped out the side and down his chin. It was the sweetest blood he had ever tasted. Just like her, her blood tasted so pure and rich, like the sweetest honey. He was addicted, gulping down large amounts as he dug his fangs in deeper. Tears streamed down Hyemi's face as she let out whimpers of pain. She couldn't seem to comprehend what was happening to her, other than the fact that she felt like she was being eaten alive. Her struggles grew weaker as time passed. Aido didn't even spare a thought on the fact that her blood would have probably alerted the entire night class by now. At this point he was too entranced. Hyemi's eyelids drooped as she gave up her attempt to get free. All she wanted was to get away. She wanted the old Aido back. She wanted back the boy who sat by her every night to talk to her. She despite all the agony she was feeling, she couldn't help but feel like… maybe this was worth it. After everything he had done for her. After all those nights without loneliness. She just didn't expect to pay such a painful price.

Aido felt the girl go limp. It was then that he had awoken. His eyes widened as he unlatched himself from her throat and removed his hand from her mouth. There she was. His innocent little girl, all covered in her own blood. Her eyelids were half closed, and her breathing was shallow, as if she were gasping to find air. Streaks of tears ran down her face, and despite being a mess, she still looked beautiful. But Aido could only look down at his blood stained hands and feel dread. He took advantage of her innocence. He truly believed he would never be forgiven.

"Hyemi? Hyemi!?" he panicked, shaking her shoulders. She let out a small whimper, and he carefully place her to the ground and leaned her against the tree. He crouched down and took her head up against his own chest. He could feel her weak heartbeat. She didn't resist when he pulled her close to him. Instead, she opened her mouth and uttered almost unaudible words.

"H-Hanabusa?" her voice shook, and Aido shook his head, feeling the wave of regret strong.

"Hyemi, I'm so sorry," he murmured stroking her hair gently. He didn't even bother cleaning up the blood from his lips. It was the bloodiest, romantic scene. Hyemi said nothing, only sighed. Aido, in his desperation, bit into his own wrist and forced it into her mouth. Hyemi's eyes widened and she tried to resist but to avail. She could only swallow the metallic tasing liquid before it threatened to choke her. He let his wrist go and Hyemi burst into a coughing fit, but she no longer looked snowy pale. Aido sighed in relief and pulled her head in closer. Hyemi looked around at her surroundings, trying to truly comprehend what had just happened. She was attacked. By some, creature, and here she was laying in his arms. Her pupils dilated in panic. With new found strength from Aido's blood, Hyemi pushed herself up and turned to face the blonde vampire, who had jumped up in surprise.

"Y-You bit me!" she exclaimed. It was as if everything cleared up. She placed her hand to her neck, where the savage wound was and her breathing sped up. On her hands were blood. All over her shoulders. On _his _clothes. His _chin. _Her own blood. Her flight system was overwhelming as she turned to run, only to once again, run into a chest. She cried out and took a step back, preparing to run the other way. But there he was again. He was too fast for her to even see.

"Hyemi's please.. I, I couldn't control it! Your blood! It tempts me. It has for years, and it's been too long since I had ever drunk blood, I…" he trailed off. The desperation in his voice. Despite being a vampire, Hyemi could see the genuine apology. No matter how crazy or bizarre this all was, she was too conflicted to think. He took a step forward, then wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her into a hug. He didn't want her to find out like this. It was too.. sudden. Violent. He wished it didn't have to be like this. But despite that, he felt her tense muscles slowly relax in his arms. And no matter what happened, this innocent girl was always his. Forever.


End file.
